Bionicle Heroes Saga
About This Piraka Chaos is back! And he has a plan on taking over the world, even it means turning the entire world into a Piraka Planet. Piraka Chaos has created the Pirakacizer, the Piraka version of the Roboticizer & has turned about 6 people into Piraka. Now that they are so powerful & have manage to scare the pants of the Hectare Army by savagely attacking them like wild animals. Hectare City needs special help from Jack & Patricia in order to stop Piraka Chaos & his new Piraka henchmen. Can Jack & Patricia save the day & stop Piraka Chaos from causing disaster? Ending As the final battle of Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk vs. Brute Piraka Chaos rages on, Piraka George suddenly realized the truth about Piraka Chaos reviving Bloody Eyes as a Piraka & begins attacking Piraka Chaos & destroys him with his Self-Destruct sequence, sacrificing himself in the process. The Heroes begins to evacuate, while the tower begins to crumble down. As they got to ground level safely, Amy Rose then finishes Piraka Chaos's head by stomping him, crushing his head into pieces. With Piraka Chaos's only a Soul Disc, Jack & Patricia seals the soul discs of Piraka Chaos & Kotal Kahn in deep space, ending both of their reigns as world domination. Bosses *Piraka Howling Edge (A Pink Zaktan) (Boss #1) (Fought by Jack , Patricia & Ryuji) (Defeated by Jack & Patricia 's Double Spindash) *Piraka Crocaspider (A Green Avak) (Boss #2) (Fought by Jack & Patricia) (Defeated by Jack's Spindash through Piraka Crocaspider) *Piraka KillBane (A Black & Green Reidak) (Boss #3) (Fought by Jack, Patricia, Ryuji & Toshi) (Defeated by Toshi's stab at the chest) *Piraka Bloody Eyes (A Red Thok) (Boss #4) (Fought by Jack, Patricia, Ryuji, Toshi & Stockgil) (Defeated by Stockgil freezing them & Patricia's Magic Orb Swarm, shattering a frozen Piraka Bloody Eyes) *Kotal Kahn (Boss #5) (Fought by Steven Star, Nakoruru, Lucas & Kenji) (Defeated by a stab in the neck by Nakoruru & a stab with a Green Laser by Lucas) *Piraka Nightmare (A Purple Hakann) (Boss #6) (Fought by Nakoruru, Lloyd, Thomas, Pheonix Bruce, Robo Knight, Bruce II & Razor) (Defeated by a stab in the chest by Steven Star) *Piraka George (A Grey Vezok) (Boss #7) (Fought by Bruce & Razor) (Sacrified himself to destroy Piraka Chaos) *Piraka Chaos (Final Boss) (Fought by Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk & Piraka George) (Defeated by Piraka George's self destruct & a stomp on the face by Amy Rose, crushing his head) Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Bruce BlazeStar *Lloyd Arcs *Richter Blazela *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *Ryuji *Megaman Volnutt *Trevor Phillips *Stockgil *Ellis Lostness *Toshi *Nakoruru *Lucas Windblade *Thomas Francis *Bruce BlazeStar *Robo Knight *Bruce BlazeStar II *Razor Blazefire *Amy Rose Gallery Piraka Howling Edge.png|Piraka Howling Edge Piraka Crocaspider with fewer legs.png|Piraka Crocaspider Piraka KillBane.png|Piraka KillBane Piraka Bloody Eyes.png|Piraka Bloody Eyes Piraka Nightmare.png|Piraka Nightmare Piraka George.png|Piraka George Category:Saga